


Not Boyfriends

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Halestead, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Isaac's decided not to question it, really.





	

He doesn’t know how it happened, but one minute he and Stiles were fighting about pineapple as a pizza topping, and the next Stiles was on his knees between Isaac’s legs, mouthing at the crotch of his jeans.

He’s decided not to question it, really.

“Is this what you’ve been pushing for?” Stiles says with an annoyed eyeroll as he tears Isaac’s fly open. “Just had to keep flirting with Danny in front of me, huh?”

“What are you even talking about Stilinski?” He lets his hands fall to Stiles’ shoulders, thumbs running up the tendons of his neck. He honestly hasn’t been angling for this, but then…

Well. He’s not going to say “ _No_.”

“Practically begging for it, bringing him here all the time, rubbing it in my face. Whatever, he has no idea what I can do.” Isaac’s half listening as Stiles continues, dragging Isaac’s jeans down to mid-thigh. His boxer briefs follow, bunching up and holding his legs together so it’s a little hard to move, and for whatever reason that makes it even better.

“Fuck, Stiles, yeah -” he pants as Stiles’ hot breath ghosts over his rapidly filling erection. This is a surprise, sure, but it’s definitely not an unwelcome one. He’s adaptable.

“If Danny thinks he’s a better not-boyfriend than me, he’s wrong.” And _that_ \- that’s not exactly okay.

“Hey, wait -” Isaac presses against his collarbones, not pushing, just holding him in place.

“What?” Stiles glares, licking his pinked-up mouth with a pinker tongue.

“Are you… is this… are angry platonic blowjobs a _thing_? Is this why you and Scott never stay mad at each other?”

Stiles’ face wrinkles up. “Uh, _no_. Okay like, sometimes, a while ago, but - no. Not recently.” He scowls, but his face always looks so goofy it sort of looks like a smile anyway. “Why?”

“I just… ?” Isaac slumps backward, dragging one hand over his face. “We were talking about what kind of pizza to order, and you just…?”

“No, _you_ were talking about what pizza to order. _I_ was talking about how you invited _Moony_ over for dinner for the third night this week, and last time he was here he was practically up your ass the entire time.” Stiles huffs and rocks back on his heels. “Did you… want him up your ass?”

Isaac flushes. “I mean. It’s not like, a goal or anything. If that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ eyes go wide and his skin burns bright pink before he shuffles back, almost falling over in his haste to get out from between Isaac’s knees. “Shit, dude, sorry I just thought -”

“Stiles, no -” Isaac grips him by the shoulder again, leaning forward to make himself heard above the racing of thoughts behind Stiles’ eyes. “It’s not a goal. I wouldn’t be opposed? But I’m not seeking him out or anything. This… would be good, too. If that’s what you wanted.”

“I don’t want to like, date you,” Stiles grumps, but lets himself be held in place.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to.” Isaac shrugs. He’s never really let himself be the boyfriend type anyway, but this…

Stiles ducks down, tugging at the waistband of Isaac’s boxer briefs with his teeth. “Get all these clothes off then. Wanna see you.”

Yeah. This could be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
